Framed pictures and other framed objects, such as artwork, diplomas, or awards, are hung on walls in numerous households, offices, and other locations. While hanging framed pictures and other framed objects provides for visual enhancement of a living space, the process of hanging framed pictures and other framed objects can be a frustrating experience.
Specifically, obtaining the precise alignment of the framed pictures and other framed objects includes a number of time consuming steps. The picture frame or other framed object must be measured to determine the spacing of the hooks or other hanging mechanism located on the frame. The wall must then be marked to provide the correct spacing for the wall anchors. This process further requires ensuring that the wall anchors are placed at the correct height to ensure that the picture will hang in a level fashion.
These difficulties in hanging pictures may discourage people from hanging pictures, despite the enhancement they provide. Further, errors in the picture hanging process may result in a number of holes in the wall that are unsightly and require repair, or unevenly hung pictures.
Devices have been developed to assist in picture hanging. However, these devices are often overly complex, difficult to use, and costly.